Inside of Me
by TributeInTraining
Summary: "This world won't give you what you want unless you take your shot, so give it all you've got." Aleah Moore volunteers for the Hunger Games at 17. She knows for certain she will come out a victor. What happens when after getting to know her district partner, she has an entire different view of what will happen to her in the Games? Cato/OC A 74th Hunger Games Fanfiction


**I don't think I need to say this, but I don't own the Hunger Games! Some of the deaths will be out of order in this fic, forgive me if you don't like it. I hope you do. I'm kind of new with this whole story thing, so, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Aleah Moore_

I wake up, excited because today is the reaping. I'm 17, and even though my fathers don't want me to volunteer until I'm 18, today is my day. I have a good feeling about it. I see the spring green dress laying out for me. I should thank my mother, Charlene. I slip it on, looking in the mirror. It fits me nicely. I grab my tangled mess of loose, blonde curls and sigh, trying to drag a brush through them.

When it's finally done, I slip on some spring green flats and head downstairs. My father, Christopher, greets me downstairs. I started training when I was 7. 10 years of training, and I can manage almost any weapon given to me. My weakness would have to be hand to hand combat. My thin frame can't handle too much pressure. I tried to battle someone, and I broke my arm, leaving me out of training, and a very angry father.

I finger my silver heart-shaped necklace. My soon to be district token. It was given to me by my mother, when I was just a baby.

"Good morning, dad." I say nonchalantly. "I'm going to volunteer today. I just know it will be a good year."

"Oh no, you're not! You have to wait until you're 18 Missy!" I pivot on my heel and sigh.

"Mom let's go!" I yell, opening the door.

"Coming dear!" She says as she comes out and opens the door. We walk outside and go to the space of District 2 reserved today for the Reaping.

I don't feel anything when the lady pricks my finger, sighing and going into the space with the other 17-year-olds. I've been through this before. I completely zone out through the Capitol's boring video of how the Hunger Games came to be, and before you know it, our district escort Zoella Carnii comes out wearing a purple wig and crazy amounts of makeup.

"It is truly an honor to be your escort, District 2!" She says, being overly peppy. "Ladies first," she says going over to the bowl. "Ser-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, raising my hand. She smiles at me, looking completely used to volunteers. The other tributes make a path for me and I walk onto the stage, eager to earn my district pride.

"And what is your name dear?" She says sweetly.

"Aleah Moore," I say confidently.

"Lovely, dear." She says, her Capitol accent starting to irritate me. "Now for the Boys!" She goes to pick out a little slip of paper. "Br-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A male voice booms from the audience and they clear a path for him as well. A tall, muscular blonde boy comes up to the stage.

"What is your name?" Zoella asks. She is too freaking peppy. I can't tell her off though. Not in front of everybody.

"Cato Windsor," he says with even more confidence than I displayed. I recognize him from training. He is older than me though.

"Shake hands," she says. I turn to Cato, shaking his hand. His clear blue eyes look into my deep green ones, as if he's studying me.

"Alright! Well we have much to do before the Games, so let us get going!" Zoella says before rushing us off.

* * *

_Cato__Windsor_

Our peppy escort rushes me off, along with my district partner, Aleah. She's only 17, so she probably doesn't stand a chance against me. I know her weakness is hand to hand combat. They merged our classes together, for a battle the day she broke her arm. She may get sponsors for her looks though, she is very pretty. _Cato Windsor, what are you thinking? A Career has no emotion. You can NOT think that this girl is pretty, no matter how pretty she is!_

Zoella locks us in our separate rooms for visits before we go. I'm not expecting anybody. My father says it would throw off my Games if I said goodbye. He thinks I would get "soft." Whatever. I just relax on the velvet couch, and I can hear Aleah's mother crying over saying goodbye to her daughter. I hear her father yelling about how she has been training for 10 years, and she should've waited until she was 18 to volunteer. He's saying that she's going to die right away. From what I can hear, which is pretty much everything since the walls here are so thin, she is remaining emotionless to the crying and yelling. Maybe she is a true Career. I'll give her a shot. If anything, she'll get sponsors for her looks.

A Peacekeeper drags me out of the room and I see Aleah getting the same treatment. He shoves me onto the bus, whereas he literally _throws_ Aleah onto the train. She's really that light. I'm 6'5 and I have a whole foot on her. We walk into the main room slowly.

"And here are your escorts..." Zoella squeals in her peppy voice, making me want to punch her.


End file.
